In the past, in a supermarket or the like, a commodity code reading apparatus is used that picks up an image of a code symbol such as a barcode or a two-dimensional code (e.g., a QR code (registered trademark)) affixed to a commodity using a digital camera such as a CCD image sensor and detects and decodes the code symbol detected from the picked-up image to read a commodity code.
However, in the related art, the code symbol such as the barcode or the two-dimensional code has to be affixed to the commodity. Therefore, concerning perishable foods, buns, and the like, packages or the like are separately prepared and code symbols are affixed to the packages or a code symbol table is prepared.